Lost Letters
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: this story is composed of letters and newspaper articles that tell the story of the Gryfindor Trio, and Draco Malfoy and what happens when evil does what evil does. Takes place after HBP and continues after that. Written by Z.


1Dear Readers,

this story is composed of letters and newspaper articles that tell the story of the Gryfindor Trio, and Draco Malfoy and what happens when evil does what evil does. Takes place after HBP and continues after that. Many of you may notice this story is familiar. I also have this story posted on under the author name AyalaraKatarin.

Sincerely,

Zakoru Nezami

Dear Harry Potter,

as you may know I may be dead at this time. You see a year ago Voldemort assigned me a mission. I took it and through I did not want to do this mission I worked all year to that end. My mission was to kill Dumbledore. My mother Narcissa made Snape promise that if I could not kill Dumbledore that he would, to keep me alive. As you may have noticed from that day in the bathroom, I did not want to kill him, I could not do it and Snape did. If you are reading this it means that Snape has killed Dumbledore and taken me with him as he fled from Hogwarts. For many years my allegiance has been shifting from good to bad, going back and forth. I finally decided that night to which side my allegiances really lie and I found that through all that has happened to all of us and because of us all.

Love won out above the rest. For sometime I have had a place inside for you and Hermione. You were in this place because I knew that no matter which way my soul, in the end, went you would always be there to finish what you started, that night so long ago when your parents were killed and you became the boy who lived. Hermione, what can I say but that for my part, I love her. I always did I believe and I think I was burying the truth because I knew that if my father had broken through the blockades I put up in my mind to protect myself, that he would do something horrible to Hermione. I could not have lived if he did something to her and she was hurt because of me.

I know you got this letter and I know that you are having trouble believing the words I am writing but you see I do not think that in the long run it will really matter much if my words here are of any value to you. Voldemort is the worst and only enemy that the wizarding world will ever face, he is coming, and Gryfindor's golden trio is the only power that can stand up to him in the end of all things. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and you Harry Potter are the ones who are destined to save the wizarding world. My death has no meaning in the grand scheme of things. So I will say in closing Harry, stay true to your self, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never never give up when it comes to defeating Voldemort, because the future of the wizarding world is in your hands and yours alone. Forgive, but never forget. Have a good life.

Sincerely,

Draco Ethan Malfoy

The Last of the Malfoy's

Draco Malfoy Found Dead

Today at Malfoy Manor in the heart of London, the body of seventeen-year-old Draco Ethan Malfoy was found dead. Draco a 6th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was found dead by the long time groundskeeper Alexander Matthews. He had been tortured and killed several hours before he was found. There are no clues as to the mysteries of his death but a piece of parchment that was found blutched in his hand, may have some meaning; the paper read:

"Stay true to yourself, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never, never give up. It will be done.

The Last Malfoy

This not has baffled the ministry and Aurors alike. Services will be held for Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those interested in attending should contact Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter No Longer Single

Today in a small ceremony Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley, sorry girls. Ginny is his long time friend Ronald Weasley's younger sister. The ceremony was attended by only their closest friends and family, and was preformed my Minerva McGonagall herself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We wish the young couple the best of luck and if you wish to send congratulations to them, messages can be sent to Hogwarts.

Written by Rita Skeeter

The Boy Who Lived Again

Today 17 year old Harry Potter and his fellow students defended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the forces of Voldemort. At exactly 12:00 am Harry Potter uttered the killing curse inside the Hogwarts Great Hall and Voldemort's reign of terror was ended as abruptly as it started three years ago. When he returned during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Harry told reporters in an interview that he had many reasons to defeat Voldemort.

"I did it now and for the final time because a friend of mine gave me good advice and used what Voldemort had done in the past against him. I did it for those who he has killed, for those I knew my parents, my aunt and uncle, my god father Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and for Draco Malfoy."

Where Harry Potter will go after Hogwarts is still unknown.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I did it, I defeated Voldemort as you said I could and would. I took your advice and I will always remember it. I am sorry that I did not get the letter sooner. If I had I probably could have saved your life. I knew that you had chosen the good side, before I read your letter though. You see I was on the roof that night, Dumbledore hide me under my invisiblity cloak, with a spell he made it so I could not move. I saw everything how you fought with yourself and heard everything that was said that night.

As I have seen so much over the years I still find it hard to believe taht you fought for so long to find where you belonged only to be killed for choosing the path, which you wanted to take, and went against those who wanted you to go one way. I swear to you that I will find the person who killed you, I will find Snape as well and I will bring them to justice no matter how long it takes, or how much pain it causes. I told Hermione of you feelings the day after your body was found. I knew that she would want to know and that you would want her to. She told me that she felt the same way for you. You will never be forgotten Draco, you will forever be remembered by those who knew you and became your friends even in death. Rest forever in peace.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

The Boy Who Lived Again

Hogwarts Announcement!

Today Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry announced that as the new school year starts on September first, Harry Potter will fill a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The position previously held by Professor's Aiden Quirrel, Gildroy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Deloris Umbridge, and Severus Snape. This appointment comes as no surprise since Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts scores were the best of the students in his graduating year.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Four Death Eaters Are Found

Auror found today four-named death eaters Bellagtrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape. They have been arrested by the ministry and charged with many counts of murder, extortion, and torture. Three were sentenced to life in Azkaban, but Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, which was preformed at 12:00 pm today. Before the kiss was preformed he confessed to the murder of Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and 13 muggles who originally were thought to have been killed by Sirius Black, seventeen years ago.

Written by Rita Skeeter

It's a Girl

Today the Prophet received information that Harry Potter and his wife Ginny welcomed a baby daughter this morning at 12:03 am at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry has told us that the healthy little girl's name is Lily Ann Potter. She is one lucky baby and we wish Harry and Ginny Potter all the best luck.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Hermione Granger Named Deputy Minister of Magic

Today Cornelius Fudge named Hermione Granger the new Deputy Minister of Magic. This job entails a lot and the Minister believes that she can do it so we all wish her the best of luck in her new position.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Famous Bulgarian Seeker to Marry

It was announced to the public today that Viktor Krum will marry Hermione Granger at the end of the month in a ceremony at Hogwarts. The news came as a shock to many people because until recently our Deputy Minister of Magic Granger, had been dating on Mister Ronald Weasley. The Prophet wishes them luck.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Dear Draco,

I know that you are not here anymore but I will write this anyways. I knew that you felt something for me and I guess I have always felt for you as well. I wish it could have been something more if you were still here. I am moving on with my life because I know that I can not go my whole life thinking about what could have been between us. I am getting married at the end of this month. I want you to know that I will always love you.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Krum and Granger Wedding Today

At noon today Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger said, "I do," and were married at Hogwarts by Headmistress McGonagall, in a small ceremony attended by their friends and relatives.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Dear Hermione Krum,

It was a beautiful wedding. I came to tell you that I was not dead but when I saw you so happy I found that I could not tell you. I'll see you around sometime Granger. Have a good and happy life. I wish you all the best. I will always watch over you.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Forever With Love

Dear Viktor,

My love I am sorry but I can no longer live this charade. I have gone to find the man I lost all those years ago. I would try to explain but I do not think I would be able to. Have a good life Viktor.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Dear Harry,

We are together now Harry, our love won out in the end. She came and found me after all that happened. Don't bother to look for us please we are happy. Have a good life with Ginny. I hope someday to meet your daughter Lily. We will come back again someday until then we are together. Remember my advice, stay true to yourself, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never, never give up on life.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Together at Last

Death of A Hero

Today at 12:01 am Harry James Potter died at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at the age of 40. He was killed by a snakebite to the neck. According to Ginny Potter the snake was the one and only Nagini, the snake of Voldemort that was last seen on the night of his defeat. Harry leaves behind his wife Ginny, their daughter Lily Ann Potter and their twin sons Michael Draconus Potter and Sirius James Potter.

Written by Rita Skeeter

Mysteries Solved

Today the mysteries of Draco Ethan Malfoy's murder were solved though Peter Pettigrew confessed to his murder. He turned up at the Ministry of Magic today to rescind his death certificate, and to announce his marriage and his relationship with Hermione Granger who disappeared many years ago.

Written by Rita Skeeter


End file.
